castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Lords of Shadow 2/Kleidos
The Kleidos challenges are some of the most brutal and difficult challenges in the game. Before attempting some of them, be sure to have found all secrets and upgrades for Dracula's weapons. The battles will be easier if you have access to all of Dracula's powers. Be sure to buy some relics at Chupacabras' Shop before attempting challenges, they can save your life. For a list of all battle restrictions, please see the main article, Kleidos. Reminiscences of Sapphire The death of Sir Chester The only weak spot of those Dungeon Jailers is their unarmored backs. The key in this battle is to use the somersault ability. Use this ability with the Shadow Whip to get behind your enemies and attack them. You can also wait for them to use their attacks and jump behind them to reach their weak spot. Don't forget you are allowed to use the Void Sword to heal. Another strategy at the time to reach their weak spots would be using the Void Projections to freeze them down and attack them while they are defenseless. Keep attacking one enemy until it becomes ready for a QTE (it will glow and look stunned). Go after another enemy then, and repeat once you'll have done this with the three enemies: as their health is low, it'll be easier to defeat them all quickly. Infection: First seal This one is quite difficult, as the enemies, especially Satan's Soldiers, love to use projectiles. Use your Shadow Whip and defeat a few enemies until your focus is at its maximum. To keep it up for 30 seconds, you can run from your enemies and use Shadow Daggers every 5 seconds. Once you have completed the focus requirement, go destroy all enemies with your Whip. The agony of Sir Reginar This challenge is easier on lower difficulties, as the attacks from Dishonored Vampires are weaker. Use your Chaos Claws to launch projectiles to the Harpies: they'll go down really quickly. Use the somersault strategy against the Vampires, you'll avoid their shields and be able to attack their backs. You can also freeze them and pass behind them. Of note is, if you use your void sword to steal life from the enemies, the "life points to be lost" will increase until it is reset to its maximum. Recollections of Ruby The torture of Sir Nualan Begin by destroying 9 Dungeon Minions without healing: this way, you'll be able to heal at any point once this requirement is complete. Launch a Chaos bomb against the Dungeon Jailers: their masses will light up with fire, and their damages will increase. Stay near from the Minions (you can stun or freeze them too), and the Jailers will destroy them easily with their fire weapons. The torment of Sir Torlios This one can be tricky, as you need to destroy the blood before the Bloody Skeletons reform. Use once again the somersault ability to attack the Skeletons' backs. Try to lure one Skeleton away from the other ones to be able to attack it easily. Another easy way to beat this challenge is to use the Talisman of the Dragon once you have defeated 4 Skeletons. The madness of Sir Gerard This challenge can be difficult. The best way to avoid breaking shields or healing with the Sword is to use the Whip. You can still freeze your enemies with the Sword, they'll be more vulnerable. The somersault ability is once again your best weapon. If your health goes low, use a relic (Tears of a Saint) to heal. Infection: Second seal Those enemies will drop lots of Tears of a Saint, so Trevor can heal easily. However, his behavior is unpredictable, and he sometimes goes in the middle of the battle for no apparent reason. Use area attacks (like Meteor, etc.) to inflict massive damage to all enemies. Launch your enemies in the air and use Guillotine to finish them quickly. Using a Stolas' Clock and area attacks can also be a good strategy. This challenge can also be an excellent way to grind up Mastery even in the harder difficulties, as the Mastery experience points gained carry through even if you fail the challenge, and the multitude of enemies make it easy to refill the Void/Chaos gauges once you run out. Just make sure to save every so often by going back to the Chupacabras' shop. Reminders of Amethyst The Keep This challenge is surprisingly easy. Complete the Silver spell requirement first: you need to be quick, as the spell doesn't last long. So try to launch one enemy in the air and crush him with Guillotine to finish him quickly. Once done, kill the enemies with perfect blocks and counter-attacks. Don't kill the Brotherhood Clerics too soon, or they won't be able to summon other Brotherhood Soldiers! The revenge of Channarong This one can be tricky. First, kill a Brotherhood Soldier but don't absorb his blood. Then, use Chaos projectiles to break the Heavy Brotherhood Warriors' armors. Once vulnerable, use some Chaos techniques to quickly defeat them. Be sure to let some blood orbs in the area to win this challenge. If you need magic, kill some soldiers, absorb the blood, and repeat the process. Infection: Third seal This challenge is quite difficult. You need to constantly use dodges to avoid the bullets from the Riot Mechs (you can block the ones from the Riot Police. Try to move near and far from the big Mechs to trigger their different attacks: *Mask: Chaos Claws *Rocket launcher: Chaos Bomb *Bullet Cannon: Ice Projectile *Flamethrower: Chaos Bomb Once the weapons are destroyed, quickly defeat the Mechs and end the challenge by killing the Polices. If you kill the two Polices, two others will come. You can destroy their shields (with Chaos Bombs) to make them more vulnerable at the beginning of the challenge. Infection: Fourth seal The Void Sword will be useful here! Freeze the Horned Demon with projectiles (3) or other techniques (they use more magic but are more effective). You only have three seconds to hit the big demon so use your Chaos magic to inflict massive damage. Go kill a small Possessed Citizen after the demon unfreezes, and repeat this pattern to win. Use the Citizens to get some magic back if you need. Memories of Emerald The dead arise Prepare the Form of Mist and go into the melee. Wait for enemies to surround you, and project them in the air with the Chaos Claws. Quickly unleash an area attack to complete the requirement. The Eruption attack also works perfectly. If a Servant Corpse grabs you, quickly use the Mist Form to free yourself. Infection: Fifth seal This one is quite easy. Use the Tears of a Saint to get at 100% life at the beginning and go kill the Dark Monks. Use the Void Sword if they hit you to regain health. If they begin to summon the Dark Apostle, use an ice projectile to destroy it immediately. The battle of Niflhel Roland de Ronceval returns, this time with a vengeance! Try to stick to your enemies to make the Paladin break their armors (you can help him with your Claws but don't break the armors - just make them turn orange and let the Paladin break them). If a soldier grabs you, use the Form of Mist to free yourself. If the Paladin joins his blades, run to him and use the Chaos Claws (or heavy hits with the Whip) to break it. Two Chaos bomb will do the same. Additionally, two Furious Punches can break the blade combination while stun-locking the Paladin momentarily. Infection: Sixth seal This one is quite easy: let the Dark Monks summon the Possessed Citizens, and let the Riot Police place their mines. Stay far away at the beginning, and then try to lure the Citizens into the mines. Be careful though, if all Monks or Polices die before the requirements are completed, you may lose the challenge! Keep an eye on their numbers and go make a diversion if needed. Once the requirements are completed, kill all your enemies with your favorite techniques! Infection: Seventh seal The last challenge is not the hardest, but it is far from being easy! To kill 25 enemies before Victor, you need to use quick direct attacks with the Whip. Area attacks are less effective. The Victor requirement is the hardest in this challenge: once done, keep attacking quickly the enemies to end the last challenge! Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Walkthroughs Category:Challenges